Böses Blut
Böses Blut ist die dreizehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Dr. Cahill teilt den Ärzten mit, dass jetzt Kameras installiert wurden. Dahinter sitzt der Arzt Dr. Bob Richardson, der alles beobachtet und kontrolliert, um Fehler der Ärzte zu minimieren. Außerdem haben die OPs ein spezielles Ordnungssystem bekommen, um Zeit zu sparen. Derek und April wollen auf keinen Fall, dass die Notaufnahme geschlossen wird und haben deshalb einen Plan entwickelt. Sie streifen durch das Krankenhaus, um in jeder Abteilung um ein paar Einsparungen zu bitten. Im Übungslabor wartet bereits Dr. Nessbaum, der den Allgemeinchirurgen seine neue, zeitsparende Operationsmethode von Hernien näher bringt. Während Webber lieber seine eigene Methode anwendet und Meredith hervorragend und sehr konzentriert arbeitet, will Bailey unbedingt besser als Meredith sein, was ihr allerdings nicht gelingt. Arizona und Callie streiten sich wegen Sofia. Callie will, dass Sofia auf sie hört und ist deshalb der Buhmann, während Arizona auf die Wünsche ihrer Tochter eingeht. Die beiden behandeln zusammen mit Alex die 13-jährige Simmi, die sich nach ihrer Hüft-OP weigert, aus dem Bett zu steigen und damit den OP-Erfolg gefährdet. Callie benutzt ihre Methode und befiehlt Alex, in den Raum zu gehen. Doch Simmi weigert sich weiterhin. Alex meint, sie hätte es geschafft, dass er über Selbstmord nachdenkt. Callie ärgert sich, dass sie alles selbst machen muss. Sie geht zu Simmi und will ihr genauso Befehle erteilen wie Sofia und Alex. Doch Simmi bleibt hartnäckig und will nicht aufstehen. Owen will den letzten Tag der Notaufnahme nutzen und begibt zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Dr. Cahill wollte mit Owen reden und ist zufällig dabei, als ein Schwerverletzter nach einem Kettensägen-Unfall ankommt. Als sie sieht, dass es aus der Halsschlagader des Mannes spritzt, drückt sie geistesgegenwärtig ihre Hände gegen die Blutung und rettet dem Mann so das Leben. Im OP erklärt sie sich bereit, zu assistieren. Owen piept außerdem Derek an. Daher muss April allein die Gespräche führen. Derek ist nicht sehr erfreut, Dr. Cahill zu sehen und gibt gleich einen Kommentar ab, dass der Mann Glück hatte, dass ihm heute die Kettensäge abgerutscht ist, denn morgen wäre er um diese Zeit tot gewesen. Jackson kommt später dazu, merkt aber nicht, dass Cahill mit im OP ist, und regt sich über sie und die ganzen Neuerungen auf. Dr. Cahill nimmt das nicht persönlich. Sie rettet Krankenhäuser vor der Schließung, ist es aber gewohnt, die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben zu bekommen. Cristina und Leah nehmen einen Notfall in Empfang: Ein junger Mann namens Rich hatte einen Skateboardunfall. Als sie ihm gerade Blut zuführen wollen, finden sie eine Plakette der Zeugen Jehovas. Das bedeutet, sie dürfen ihm kein Blut geben, sonst wäre das Körperverletzung. Sie versuchen die Familie von der Bluttransfusion zu überzeugen, doch die ist strikt dagegen. Es gehört zu ihrem Glauben, das Leben nicht durch zugeführtes Blut zu verlängern. Leah sieht das überhaupt nicht ein und will dem Jungen verbotenerweise Blut geben. Doch Bob hat hinter der Kamera alles beobachtet und ruft Cristina, die Leah sofort den Fall entzieht. Als es Bailey endlich gelingt, die neue Methode durchzuführen, fasst Meredith sich plötzlich an den Bauch und eilt aus dem Raum. Bailey folgt ihr und stellt sie zur Rede. Meredith befürchtet, dass etwas mit dem Baby nicht stimmt, doch Bailey kann sie beruhigen: Das Kind hat nur getreten. April hatte unterdessen keinen Erfolg bei ihren Streifzügen durch die verschiedenen Abteilungen, sodass Derek die Sache selbst in die Hand nimmt. Er kann jeden überzeugen, kleine Einsparungen zu machen. Als sie dies stolz Owen und Cahill zeigen, reagiert diese überhaupt nicht erfreut. Sie will das Krankenhaus verkaufen und die Notaufnahme muss geschlossen werden, weil sie dabei nicht hilfreich ist. Als Richs Herz versagt, versucht Cristina mehrmal, ihn wiederzubeleben, was allerdings ohne Erfolg bleibt. Schließlich geht Arizona in Simmis Zimmer und kann sie tatsächlich zum Aufstehen bewegen. Am Ende des Tages schließt Owen die Notaufnahme und geht dann mit Cristina nach Hause. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gaststars *Constance Zimmer als Dr. Alana Cahill *Andy Milder als Dr. Darryl Nessbaum *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Cullen Douglas asl Dr. Bob Richardson *Dominic Hoffman als Dr. Jeff Russell *Lexi DiBendedetto als Simmi Johnson Co-Starring *David Goryl als Ron Campion *Helen Eigenberg als Lillian Campion *Michael James Olsen als Brock *Kovar McClure als Dr. Tim Redmond *Nicole Cummins als Paramedic Nicole *Arlene Santana als CCU Nurse *Molly Schreiber als Flight Nurse *Vivian Kerr als Logger's Wife *Ursula Burton als O.R. Nurse Musik *'Shut Eye '''von ''Stealing Sheep *'Shine in the Sun '''von ''White Belle *'Come By Fire '''von ''Sara Jackson-Holman *'Town on Fire '''von ''NO *'In Your Arms Again '''von ''Josh Ritter Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Bad Blood ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. Intro Wir haben alle die Schlagwörter gehört: "Rationalisieren", "Optimieren", "Integrieren", "Maximieren". Jeden Tag erfindet jemand eine neue Strategie oder Technologie oder ein Werkzeug, um unsere Effizienz zu steigern. Die Idee dahinter ist, uns das Leben zu erleichtern. Aber die Frage ist doch: Funktioniert das auch? Outro Um wirklich effizient zu sein, muss man sich von dem trennen, was nicht funktioniert. Man muss herausfinden, was wichtig ist und sich an dem festhalten, was wirklich wichtig ist. Trivia - Dr. Bailey macht eine Anspielung auf " Die Tribute von Panem " Zitate *Meredith: Seit wann gibt's hier Kameras?? *Cristina: Die sind jetzt überall auf der Intensiv. Danach kommen sicher die OPs dran, dann die Flure, die Bereitschaftszimmer. Wir werden bespitzelt! Wer weiß, welch Übel hinter dem elektronischen Auge lauert. *Bob: Guten Morgen Dr. Yang! *Cristina: Big Brother kennt meinen Namen! *Meredith: Big Brother kann dein Namensschild lesen. *Cristina: Also wirklich! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode